Last Friday Night
by thewiselittleowl
Summary: People do stupid things when they are drunk. But I guess it tends to be pretty funny, as long as you aren't caught. Especially if you are in someone else's bed. (Part 1 of Awkward Apartment Encounters)


"Scull scull scull!" Chanted the remaining crowd, letting out a loud cheer as Eren downed an entire beer bottle in one go. Eren gazed foggily at the group, smiling drunkenly. He attempted to stand up, and stumbled, landing awkwardly in Jean's lap. Jean grinned hazily at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess you just can't stop falling for me." He smirked, and proceeded to sloppily kiss him open mouth-edly. The group roared in approval, with a few catcalls and 'get a room!'s thrown in. The clock clicked over to 11pm, giving a small chime, and Mikasa tugged on Jean's shirt.

"When you decide to get off my brother, and stop trying to drown him in spit, I'll drop you off home with the others." Jean raised his head, and squinted down at Eren.

"I don't think I killed him though?" He replied, looking confusedly down at his extraordinarily drunk, motionless boyfriend.

"I never said you had. Yet." She replied, and hauled him to his feet, having pushed Eren onto the floor. He swayed, and she put his arm over her shoulder to stabilise him.

"Noooo, Jean, don't go!" Pouted Eren, wobbily getting up on all fours. "You could always stay the night with me." He purred, crawling towards his boyfriend with a wicked smirk.

"I think not, now go to bed you idiot." Mikasa interceded, nudging him gently with her foot. He hit the floor with an audible 'oof', and frowned up at Mikasa.

"No." He snapped, curling up into a ball on the floor. "I'll sleep here." Mikasa rolled her eyes, and turned to Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Coming?" She asked. They stood up hurriedly, and practically carried Annie to the door, dodging Eren who was fake snoring. Somehow, Annie's rendition of Smooth Criminal and attempts to moonwalk were oddly mesmerising, Armin thought. She tripped over, and landed on Reiner, and the two of the cracked up laughing. Mikasa gave a wry grin, and opened the door for them.

"Thanks beautiful!" Annie cooed to Mikasa as she stumbled past, reaching out to grab her girlfriend's ass. Mikasa sidestepped her, and closed the door behind her.

"Make sure Eren gets to bed, and doesn't pass out on the couch again!" Came a muffled yell. Armin looked up from his conversation with Erwin, and called out a positive response. He heard the group noisily walk down the hallway, with Annie and Reiner still singing Smooth Criminal, so terribly and out of tune that it would probably make his ears bleed if he had to put up with it for much longer. Poor Mikasa, sometimes she was too kind for her own good.

"C'mon Eren." Armin sighed, offering a hand to help him up off the floor. Eren giggled, and shook his head.

"No." He grinned cheekily, sticking his tongue out at Armin. Erwin heaved a sigh, and stood up.

"Right, Eren. Puke on me, and you're dead." He grabbed Eren, and slung him over his shoulder.

"Wheeeeee!" Eren cheered, laughing at the unexpected move. He smacked Erwin's ass, and giggled again. "You have a nice ass. Muscly. Jean's is like a bubble; it's cute and fun to play with. But he's sensitive about it, and doesn't let me talk about it." He pouted, and looked over at Armin. "I'm kinda sleepy." He yawned, and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Is he asleep?" Erwin asked. Eren hiccupped, and sighed.

"I think he is." Armin replied, smiling in amusement at his friend's antics. Erwin gently placed Eren down on the bed, and Armin pulled a blanket over him. "Now, I seem to remember I have a bottle of wine for us." Armin grinned. Throughout the night, the two had drunk sparingly, making sure to keep an eye on the others, and not wishing to make fools of themselves. They both knew they tended to get quite… Handsy when they drank, and didn't really want to give their friends a nasty shock. Sasha and Connie had left earlier in the evening, both having to catch an early flight in the morning. Armin poured them a glass of wine each, and moved to sit on the couch with Erwin. He handed a glass to him, and placed the bottle on the table in front of them. Armin swung his legs over Erwin's lap, and cuddled up close him.

"Cheers, sweetheart." Erwin toasted, and took a sip.

"Mmm this is nice." Armin sighed contentedly, taking a deep breath, and exhaling softly. Erwin threw an arm around Armin, softly kissed him on the cheek.

A few hours later, Armin was giggling loudly, now straddling Erwin. The bottle lay empty on the table, along with their shirts. Erwin was tickling Armin, and Armin squealed as those fingers dug into his sides. "Stop!" He panted, swatting at Erwin's hands. He curled up against Erwin's chest as the assault slowed to a halt, and took a few desperate gasps of air. He sat back up once he regained his breath, and smiled gently at Erwin. Erwin raised a hand to pinch at Armin's cheek, which was flushed from the laughing and alcohol. Armin stuck his tongue out at Erwin, who laughed back.

Erwin grabbed Armin's ass, and gave it a slight smack. Armin bucked forward into Erwin, who placed a heavy kiss upon his lips. Armin tilted his head slightly and parted his lips, allowing the kiss to go deeper. Within moments, they were grinding harshly on each other, Armin letting out stuttered sighs against Erwin's jaw. He bit down gently, and darted his tongue out to lick against the mark. Erwin gasped at the nip, and stood up suddenly, Armin's legs wrapping instinctively around his waist. Kissing again, Erwin walked them into the bedroom through the open door, and practically threw Armin down onto the bed. He crawled over Armin, and bit at his collarbone. Armin's back arched violently, and he drew a quick breath.

"Ah! Erwin, again!" He groaned, reaching down to undo Erwin's jeans. Erwin reached down to pull them off, and returned the favour for him, tugging insistently as they briefly caught around Armin's ankles. Armin surged upwards once Erwin crawled back up the bed, and wrapped his arms tightly around Erwin's shoulder. He bit at Erwin's lip, and tugged it between his teeth. Erwin growled, and reached down to tweak at Armin's nipples. Armin squeaked, and arched against his hands, letting go of Erwin's cherry red lip. "Fuck me." He hissed, and Erwin complied.

"My head…" Eren muttered, rubbing it tiredly. "Jean, let go. You're gonna fucking crush me, idiot." He pushed roughly at the arm draped over him, and froze. The arm was way to heavy and thick to be Jean's and when he saw who it was, he almost had a heart attack. "JESUS CHRIST!" He shrieked, jumping back. He slipped off of the edge of the bed, and swore again.

"Oh my god!" Armin gasped, jolting up. Last nights events were a bit hazy, but he remembered he and Erwin had – oh god, no, please anything but – "You fucked in my bed?!" Eren squawked. Armin looked down, and noticed that he had no clothes. Yep, and neither did Erwin.

He looked over at Eren in horror, and he saw the same look reflected in Eren's face. "What the…" Erwin muttered groggily. "It's too early for this. Yes, Eren we fucked in your bed. Now, would you stop that awful screeching, and wait to freak out until after I've had some painkillers?"

Eren looked mortified, but he reluctantly complied. "Fine. But you have to tell me what the hell you were doing in my room."

A couple of tablets later, Erwin finally looked ready to talk. Well, maybe without killing anyone. "Right, well, while your friend was busy trying to suck my tongue out of my mouth, I was trying to carry him back to his room, but it seems last night, after we'd tucked you into bed, we'd left your bedroom door open. So, since I couldn't exactly see, or concentrate on very much, it seems I went into your room. " Erwin sighed, and rubbed at his forehead.

"Hang on." Armin interjected, frowning slightly. "I'm not exactly quiet – shut up Erwin – but how the hell did you sleep through that?" He flushed slightly, as Erwin snorted at his comment.

Eren laughed, and shook his head. "I could probably sleep through anything, especially if I'm drunk. But, uh, did I actually, you know, slap your but? And ramble on about Jean's ass?" Eren at least had the decency to look embarrassed about his drunken behaviour from last night. Erwin chuckled, and shook his head.

"Trust me, this is not the first time." Erwin grinned, and laughed again when he saw how red Eren's face had gone. "How about we have some breakfast?" He suggested. Eren quickly cheered up, and Armin shook his head. Somehow, food always seemed to cheer them both up. Always.

Jean looked over disinterestedly at his phone as it buzzed, and quickly answered it when he saw who the caller was. "Babe, it's like, 11 o'clock. Why are you calling?" He groaned into the phone.

"They fucked in my bed, and now I can't sleep because I keep picturing it." Eren whimpered quietly into the phone. Jean snorted, and shut his laptop. Tumblr could wait, for now he wanted an explanation.

"Jean, Erwin and Armin fucked in my bed, WHILE I WAS IN IT! HELP!" He whispered frantically into the phone. "I CAN'T STOP IMAGINING IT!"

Even though Jean knew he should keep quiet, so as not to wake up his parents, he couldn't help it. He let out a loud peal of laughter, almost crying with how hard he was laughing. "Now this is a story I want to hear more about!" He cried.

"Shut up, dick."

* * *

This is a stupid idea, but I still think that these idiots would totally still do it. Poor Eren. If you have any stupid ideas for this series, then please feel free to tell me them! You can find me on tumblr, as thewiselittleowl


End file.
